Hermione's options
by luveroffanfic
Summary: Hermione has two options. She can hate Ron or confess her love to him. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own any thing associated with Harry Potter except the idea.

Luveroffanfic: Hi! (Waves energetically) most of you know me from my story on but this is my cousin harrypotterfan2011

harrypotterfan2011: Hi.

Luveroffanfic: She needs to take her meds aka sugar. JAM

harrypotterfan2011: Hi! again (jumps up and down while spooning tablespoons of sugar into mouth) this is dumb so lets just do the story.

Luveroffanfic: let's explain how we got the idea first.

harrypotterfan2011: wearesayingthatHermioneiseithergoingtokillRonormarryhim. Blah blah blah. Enjoy.

"You are a great big prat!" yelled Hermione.

"And you are a know-it-all." yelled Ron.

"Arggghhh! I don't know why I put up with you." she yelled and ran out of the common room.

"Can you believe her? Of all the stupid… idiotic… girls I have ever met, I had to get stuck with the most idiotic one of all."

Harry stood there grinning. Ron whipped around. "You think this is funny. Do you?"

"No mate but your just proving that our theory is true," said Harry, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah. And what theory is that?" asked Ron.

"The one that George, Fred, Ginny, and I all believe. You two really like each other. It's really obvious."

"Come off it," Ron said, striding away from Harry. He looked out the window. He saw Hermione sitting out under their favorite tree. He saw that she was crying. He felt really guilty. He knew deep down that Harry and Ginny and Fred and George were right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"I know you don't want to admit it but you know we're right," said Harry triumphantly.

"Who's right?" asked Fred and George as they walked in with Ginny.

"We are," said Harry.

"Who's we?"

"The four of us," said Harry motioning at the three newcomers and him.

"We were right? Play the hallelujah chorus," said George.

"Finally. George and I have achieved our lifelong goal. We were RIGHT!" said Fred.

"We were right about what?" said Ginny, being the logical one, while smiling at her brothers. (A/N You can't blame her. Who wouldn't laugh at Fred and George when they said play the hallelujah chorus?)

Harry smiled, "About Ron and Hermione liking each other."

"He admitted it," Ginny said hopefully.

"Not exactly, but he's staring at her as we speak."

"Really?" said Ginny. And she and the others crossed over to where Ron was still standing.

"Holy cow. What the heck did you do to her?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"We got into a fight. I said that she was an idiot. Probably shouldn't have but she called me a prat," Ron said guiltily.

"Oh little baby Ronniekins. You _are_ a prat," said Fred.

"He's got a point Ron," Harry said.

"Shut up both of you. Just leave me alone. I got to talk to Hermione." Ignoring the rest of the people's oooooo, Ron walked out of the portrait hole.

He slowly made his way out of the castle towards Hermione. He was trying to plan what he was going to say._ Listen Hermione, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous to admit the truth. The truth is…"_

He had arrived at the tree where she was sitting. To announce his presence, he cleared his throat.

"Come to make more fun of me Ronald," Hermione said stiffly. Ron winced. She only called him Ronald when she was _really_ mad. It reminded him of his mother a little.

"Ummm… No. I um… well I umm. Damn it. I had planned it out in my head exactly what I was going to say but… Damn it."

"Ronald, stop swearing. Now why can't you say whatever you had prepared," Hermione lectured.

"Because it's too simple. I thought with brains like yours, you would have already figured it out."

"Oh now it's my fault that you can't say something." Hermione argued.

"YES! It's entirely your fault. I-"

"Just go away," Hermione said turning her head away.

Ron crouched down beside her. "Hermione, look at me." He gently took her chin and made her face him. "Hermione. What I've been trying to say is that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Stop looking at me like that." she said.

"Why?"

"It makes me uncomfortable." she said. Ron took her hand and pulled her up.

"Hermione, I'd _never_ want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable," Ron said softly.

And he kissed her on the cheek and walked off. As Hermione watched him walk away she touched the spot where he had kissed her. Then she whispered, "Took you long enough."

Fred and George: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Ron: What?

F and G: We saw you.

Ron: Bloody Hell guys were you spying on us.

F and G: yep

Ron blushing: well at least you were honest.

Luveroffanfic: well what do you think to fluffy or what.

harrypotterfan2011: weknowthedistanceisreallylongforRontoseeHermionecryingbutuseyourimaginationmaybeRonhassupervisionorsomething.

Luveroffanfic: (sweat drop) I think we gave her to much happy medication because it should be wearing off by now so we'll just give her the sleep meds. Pulls out a giant needle. This'll only take a second.

harrypotterfan2011: hey zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Luveroffanfic: well that's done. We're going to see how long we can make it by seeing what options Hermione's got so if you've got an idea put it in your review and we'll give you credit. So hit the purplish-blue button on the bottom and review bye. (Waves bye)


	2. Make him squirm

Luveroffanfic: Hello again. (Grabbing Harrypotterfan2011 into a hug)

Harrypotterfan2011: (pulls away and makes an X with her fingers) stay away from me I'm still mad at you for giving me all that sugar. Plus you're crazy.

Luveroffanfic: So are you but I think you need your other meds now aka Caffeine

Harrypotterfan2011: no you stay away from me with that stuff (backing away from Luveroffanfic) NOOO! (Drinking out of a bottle of soda) OOOOOO caffeine I love caffeine. Now I'm hyper. (While bouncing off the walls) More, more.

Luveroffanfic: That's better. Anyway here's chapter 2.

CHEESE PLEASE: It was interesting to write. Here's chapter 2 for you. Btw I love the name.

Aisling Jace: Thanx we love you!

Lucky-Racer: Thanx. We love you too.

Metamorpha: Thank you. Obviously this is not a one shot

Joyfulsara: we are writing more now get off my(luveroffanfic) back!

RoleplayersRule: Like your gonna read this anytime soon with your crappy internet service that only allows you on when the phone isn't busy.

coolgurl4eva: Nice off you too join us.

Andrien: I'm glad we inspired you to write a fanfic if you need help feel free to ask for us to help.

A/N: This is Hermione's point of view of what happens in chapter 1. Again we are asking if you have any ideas for any options please place them in your reviews.

Option #1: Make him squirm

"You are a great big prat." I yelled at Ron

"Oh yeah well you're a know-it-all," Ron hollered back.

"Arggghhh! I don't know why I put up with you." Then I ran out of the common before Ron could retort back.

As I ran out I met Fred, George, and Ginny by the portrait hole. "What's up Hermione?" Ginny asked upon seeing the upset look on my face.

"I just had a fight with Ron," I said, fighting back tears.

"This has to be a first for you Hermione," said George in mock astonishment. "You and Ron… fighting? Those words have never been used in the same sentence."

"Do you need us to help you two through your first ever fight?" Fred joined in, pretending to be concerned.

"She and Ron need more than _your_ help. They need couple counseling. Before they even get married," Ginny said, half smiling.

"Shame shame," Fred and George said together.

"Oh shove it, all three of you," I said. "I wasn't really fighting with Ron. We were-"Hermione began angrily.

"So those lovely shouts that were coming from the common room were just your version of a mating call?" said Fred.

"I don't think they are going to woo anyone else with those lovely screams of anger," chorused George.

"Or were they screams of a secret affection?" Ginny said, smiling at her brothers' antics.

"Shut up all of you," I stormed. With that I headed down the marble staircase, out onto the sloping lawns of the grounds. I sat down under our favorite tree. Only then did I start crying.

Why did he have to be so impossible? All I wanted was to help him a little with his homework. But he had to be such a git that he took it as an insult. _You know that wasn't the only reason your hurt. _Said her inner self. **_What do you mean? _**She responded to her inner self. _You know you took it as a personal insult not just about your brains. **I am not! **_she argued back.

Ron cleared his throat from above her. _Damn it_, she internally swore. "Come to make more fun of me, Ronald," she said spitefully, without looking up. She could feel him squirming uncomfortably. _This could be fun_, she thought.

"Ummm… No. I um… well I umm. Damn it. I had planned it out in my head exactly what I was going to say but… Damn it."

Out of habit she reprimanded, "Ronald, stop swearing. Now why can't you say whatever you had prepared." _He's so cute when he's confused. No! Stop! I'm mad at him. FOCUS HERMIONE, FOCUS!_

"Because it's too simple," he responded. "I thought with brains like yours you would have already figured it out."

"Oh now it's my fault you can't say something," I argued back. _He is so hopeless. How can it be my fault that he can't say something?_

"YES! It's entirely your fault. I," responded Ron, sounding somewhat hysterical.

"Just go away," I said, turning my head away. _Now he really is hopeless. I can't believe I actually like him. No, wait, stop. Stupid thought, get out of my head. Repeat after me. I DO NOT LIKE RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY. I DO NOT…_

"Hermione, look at me," gently taking my chin and turned it so I was facing him. _Oh shit._ I thought. _Why does he have to look so cute? NO! NO, he's not cute. Get it out of your head. You do not like Ronald Weasley. You do not like… Wait. Why am I referring to myself in the 3rd person? God help me I'm going mad. And it's all because of the red-headed git in front of me. _Then Ron spoke again.

"Hermione. What I've been trying to say is that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He was looking at her with those ocean blue eyes and she found her heart melting.

"Stop looking at me like that," I said. _What am I saying? Keep looking. KEEP LOOKING! I want to stare in those eyes forever._

"Why," he said, sounding very confused.

"It makes me uncomfortable," I said. _I am so lying through my teeth._

Ron reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "Hermione, I would _never_ want to do anything to make you uncomfortable." He was moving slightly closer.

_What is happening? Why is he moving closer? Why do I find myself O.K. with it? Why am I only talking in questions? AAAGGGHHH! I'M GOING INSANE._

Just then, Ron bent over and kissed her gently on… the cheek. _Well that was a little overdramatic. _But another little voice was saying **_Damn it. He missed._**

But still she liked it. As he walked off, she touched the spot where he kissed her. "Took you long enough," she whispered out loud.

Luveroffanfic: That was so _beautiful._ (Wiping tears from eyes.)

Harrypotterfan2011: Will you stop italicizing you wimp? Why are you crying?

Luveroffanfic: Someone needs to take her happy pills…

Harrypotter2011: NOOOOOO! NO MORE MEDICATION! YOU'RE GOING TO TURN ME INTO A DRUGGIE. (Runs from room.)

Luveroffanfic: Excuse me one moment. Just review while I go give her her meds. (To Harrypotterfan2011) Come on. The doctor said I could give you as much as I wanted.)

Harrypotterfan2011: What doctor? Bobo the Clown doesn't count.

Luveroffanfic: But he has a certificate and everything.

Harrypotterfan2011: He bought it on Ebay.


	3. Love him part 1

Luveroffanfic: (Yawn) I'm bored. I could give you more meds.

Harrypotterfan2011: I have a new game to play. How about _you_ take the meds?

Luveroffanfic: Caitlin, Caitlin. I'm already hyper and I'm not insane. Like you.

Harrypotterfan2011: I'm insane. Well insane this. (slaps Mel on the back of the head)

Luveroffanfic: OWWW! What you'd do that for?

Harrypotterfan2011: Because you are a complete…

Luveroffanfic: That's it. Take your meds.

Harrypotterfan2011: No.

Luveroffanfic: Don't make me call the S.W.A.T. team.

Harrypotterfan2011: We don't have a swat team.

Luveroffanfic: O.K. Don't make me call Grandma.

Harrypotterfan2011: What is she going to do? Make me take _drugs_.

Luveroffanfic: Good point. Anyways let's just do the story.

Joyfulsara: You already got your reply so don't expect anything. We just like to mention all of our reviewers.

RoleplayersRule: We think it kind of is like Ron to swear but we appreciate your review either way and we await your… um… ideas.

Cool-people-suck: You're turning into us with all the drugs. But happy pills are awesome anyway. Thanks for the review. Read more and have fun. Btw lovely name. I'm assuming that just refers to preppy popular jerks.

Option 2: Love him. (Part one.)

2nd person POV (Innocent bystander POV)

Ginny sat at the end of her best friend's bed, having sunk weak-kneed when she heard what her best friend was about to do. "Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?"

"Yes… but I'm still freaking out here," Hermione said pacing the length of dormitory.

"Will you stop pacing? You're making me nervous. And I'm not even doing anything."

"Would you prefer me to be ripping a pillow to pieces?" said Hermione nervously.

"Keep pacing," said Ginny. "Well if you're sure you want to do this-"

"What am I supposed to do? Keep it bottled up inside my whole life. I mean I have to tell him sometime. And I'd prefer to get it over with while I'm still young and he's still single. It'd be kind of awkward to tell him when he's married," Hermione said, shuddering at the very thought.

"Good point," Ginny said. "Well whatever happens, I'll still be your friend."

"So you're going to come and support me," Hermione said, glancing at her friend.

"Are you mad? This is going to be awkward enough without his little sister there." Ginny shook her head. "He doesn't want me in his love life. Besides, if it works out both of you won't want me there anyways. No, I'll have more fun with Harry."

"Wait. Fun, how? Doesn't he fancy Cho?" Hermione said, stopping her pacing momentarily.

"Well… I'm trying to get us together. So fun would be… umm…" Ginny said, going scarlet. "Enough about my love life. How are you going to tell him?"

"How? Well I just figured I'd…. honestly Gin I have no idea. Didn't think that far ahead."

"You didn't plan ahead. That is so unlike you. I guess being nervous makes you lose your… ummm… organizational skills." Ginny smiled.

"Shut up! This is bad enough without you're jokes. Honestly, you're as bad as Fred and George. Well close enough," Hermione said, exasperated.

Ginny bowed, smirking slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Well if you're not going to help, go out and try and get Harry interested in you," Hermione said, now starting to get angry.

"OK OK, Hermione. Calm down. I'll help. Just don't blow up at me," Ginny said calmly.

"How should I tell him?" Hermione asked, calming down slightly.

"Well there are 4 ways to tell him. 1. Just go up and kiss him and explain later. 2. Explain and kiss later. 3. Write him a cheesy love note and wait until he kisses you. 4. I'll tell him and you can wait nearby and kiss him after."

"Why does every option have me kissing him?" Hermione said exasperated.

"This is my brother Hermione. He needs be kissed by someone else than Aunt Muriel. And he _wants_ to kiss someone other that our Aunt. Besides he likes you," explained Ginny.

"If he's kissing me, he damn well better like me," Hermione said.

"Hermione Jane Granger, did you just swear?" Ginny asked, in mock astonishment.

"Yes I did," said Hermione without blinking.

"OK. I thought I heard it. Just checking," Ginny said, smiling.

"Ohh! You're hopeless, Ginny," Hermione said.

"That helps my self-esteem," said Ginny with pretend hurt in her voice.

"Never mind. I'm going to go tell Ronald now."

"Which choice did you pick?" Ginny said curiously.

"That's for me to know, and you **_never _**to find out," said Hermione.

"Well that sucks," Ginny said. "I give you all those options and I don't even get to find out which method is best for me to use on Harry."

"I'm going through a romantic emotional crisis and all you can think of is how to snag Harry. Thanks Ginny. You're so helpful," Hermione said sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for 'Mione. Now you go and tell Ron and if I don't see you holding hands in the common room tonight, _I_ will tell him," Ginny threatened.

"Well, what if he just doesn't want to hold hands," Hermione said. She was thinking how nice it would be to hold hands with Ron.

"Hermione, again, this is my brother. He will want to hold hands or at least be in some physical contact of some kind. He _needs_ to be in some physical contact with a girl or he will go mad," Ginny explained, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"O.K. I got it. I have to be in some physical contact with your brother or he will be told… never mind," Hermione said uncomfortably. "I'm going to tell him now." But she didn't move.

"Hermione, you can't tell Ron from up here," Ginny said, suppressing a laugh.

"Shut up and give me a push," Hermione said hysterically. Ginny steered her down the stairs and into the common room.

"Now there he is," Ginny said, pointing at Ron who was sitting finishing an essay for Snape. "Just go and tell him."

"I can't. He'll hate me for life. I'm just going to wait for him to say something," Hermione choked. Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her over to Ron.

"Ron, ask Hermione how she's feeling?" Ginny said.

"Why the he-" Ron began but Ginny cut him off with a painful elbow in the ribs. "OWW! All right, all right. How are you feeling Hermione?"

"Can't… breathe… having… a heart… attack… not… going… to see… 16," Hermione gasped.

Ginny said, "Oh stop being such a drama queen Hermione. It's not that bad."

Ron was looking very confused. "Are you trying to kill Hermione or is this just some new comedy act that you two are preparing for?"

Hermione sunk onto the couch in a dead faint. Just then Harry entered the portrait hole. "RON! What'd you do to her?"

Ron jumped to his feet growing angry, "What did _I _do to her? What did **_I_** do to her? I have _absolutely_ no idea."

Hermione stirred. Ginny half jumped on her. "Hermione, get your damn butt off that couch and tell my idiot of a brother what you planned to tell him and if you don't _I _will tell him."

"Tell me what?" said Ron confused.

"Just shut up Ron. I'm in the middle of a rant," Ginny yelled at him. She was attracting the attention of everyone in the common room.

"Ginny," Harry said awkwardly, "Whatever Hermione has it in her right mind to tell Ron, she might want to find somewhere else to do that. Since all of Gryffindor tower knows that Hermione wants to tell Ron something very important."

"Tell me what?" said Ron a little louder.

"Great. Now he knows I want to tell him something. There is no backing out of it now. Thanks a lot Ginny," Hermione said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Ginny said, smiling sweetly. "Now tell him before I completely lose it and tell him myself."

"Harry, "said Hermione, smiling even more sweetly than Ginny, "Would you mind taking this complete imb- I mean sweet little girl away before she can cause anymore of a scene in here?"

"No problem at all," Harry said, somewhat confused. "Let's go Ginny."

"Ron-" Hermione began, but then noticing that half the common room was still staring at them, she stopped abruptly. "If I wanted an audience for this I would have sold tickets. So unless you're going to pay to watch the show, turn your attention elsewhere."

From nearby, Fred and George threw a couple galleons at them. "_Very funny._ You can't watch, but I'm keeping the money. Thanks." And with that she grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him from the common room.

Luveroffanfic: **WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED? I'M AT THE EDGE OF MY SEAT! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!**

Harrypotterfan2011: You're writing the story. You know what's going to happen genius. We already planned out what's going to happen.

Luveroffanfic: Did I miss that memo?

Harrypotterfan2011: What memo? WE DON'T HAND OUT MEMOS!

Luveroffanfic: What about the cookie memo?

Harrypotterfan2011: I take that back. You _are_ insane. And on drugs but we'll go and see a psychiatrist later.

Luveroffanfic: That's it. I'm giving you your meds whether you like it or not.

Harrypotterfan2011: Idiot. You took them all. There are no meds left for me to take.

Luveroffanfic: Well then I'll-

Harrypotterfan2011: Let's just post this dang chapter. Oh and by the way. If you wanted to review and didn't have a chance because we posted to quickly, sorry and next time, review a little quicker.


End file.
